Computer systems often are used to manage and process business data. To do so, a business enterprise may use various application programs running on one or more computer systems. Application programs may be used to process business transactions, such as taking and fulfilling customer orders, providing supply chain management, performing human resource management functions, and performing financial management functions. In many cases, application programs used by a business enterprise are developed by a commercial software developer for sale to, and use by, many business enterprises.
Applications for supply chain management may be used to process business transactions related to planning and executing operations in a supply chain of business enterprises for the purpose of satisfying customer requirements. In one example, a supply chain may involve a manufacturer or distributor that supplies goods to another business enterprise, which, in turn, sells and delivers goods to a consumer of the goods, who may be another business enterprise or a natural person. Supply chain management may be complex and may involve, for example, demand and supply planning, service parts planning, procurement, manufacturing, warehousing, order fulfillment and transportation. The processing of information related to movement and placement of goods may be referred to as logistics and may be considered an aspect of supply chain management.